destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The P Tradition
The P Tradition is a long-held tradition that the Halliwell family has been known for. They choose names that begin with the letter "P", and a P. Halliwell name has been said to show strength. The tradition was presumably started by the parents of the 1920's cousins, Priscilla Baxter, Pearl Russell, and Phoebe Bowen. The tradition is currently being continued through the family line of Phoebe Halliwell. The Original Charmed Ones' Children Piper Halliwell When Piper gave birth to her first child, Wyatt, she broke the tradition of deciding to name her children based on her husband Leo Wyatt's family. Prior to his birth, the sisters and Leo attempted to come up with "P" names suitable for a boy. Names were recommended by family members, with Phoebe giving the suggestion of "Potter", while Leo suggested "Peter". However, Piper finally decided on "Wyatt" in honor of her husband. Once again, when Piper had her second son, he had been given the name of Christopher after Leo's father. However, she gave him the middle name "Perry" in honor of the "P" tradition. She gave her third child and only daughter the name Melinda after their ancestor. Piper also gave Melinda the middle name of Prudence in honor of her late sister, Prue Halliwell. Phoebe Halliwell When Phoebe first envisioned her future daughter, she told Piper that she wished to carry on the "P" tradition. Piper suggested that Phoebe use the name of their deceased older sister, Prudence, in her honor. So, once Phoebe gave birth to her oldest daughter, she gave her the name of Prudence Brianna Johnna. She named her next daughter Parker Charlotte. Finally, she named her third daughter, Penelope Cassandra, after her maternal grandmother, Penelope Halliwell. However, two of her three daughters prefer to be called by their middle names, Charlotte and Cassandra, respectively. Paige Matthews Paige Matthews somewhat broke the tradition, giving two of three children non-P names, Tamora, and Henry Junior. However, she kept the tradition by naming her second daughter Pandora. P Names in the Warren-Halliwell Family * Prudence/Prue: Prudence is the most common name in the Halliwell-Warren-Mitchell family, due to the Charmed Ones naming their daughters after their late sister. Prudence is also given out of respect for Melinda Warren, as Prudence was Melinda's daughter. ** Prudence Warren-Wentworth (1689-unknown: deceased) ** Prudence "Prue" Halliwell (1970-2001: 2007-present) ** Prudence Brianna Johnna Halliwell (2007-present) ** Prudence Melinda Halliwell (2007-present) ** Prudence Johanna Christina Halliwell (2035-present) * Piper: ** Piper Halliwell (1973-present) * Phoebe: ** Phoebe Bowen (1895-1970: deceased) ** Phoebe Halliwell (1975-present) * Paige: ** Paige Matthews (1977-present) * Penelope: ** Penelope Halliwell (1937-1998: deceased) ** Penelope Cassandra Halliwell (2013-present) * Patricia/Patty: This name is commonly given out of respect for Patricia Halliwell, the mother of the first generation and reincarnated, Charmed Ones. ** Patty Halliwell (1950-1978: deceased) ** Patricia Tamora Mitchell (2007-present) * Parker: ** Parker Charlotte Halliwell * Pandora: The name has only been givne once, but is dervided from the legned of Pandora's Box. ** Pandora Katherine Mitchell * Perry: ** Christopher Perry Halliwell (2005-present) ** Matthew Perry Halliwell (2035) * Pearl: ** Pearl Russell * Priscilla: ** Priscilla Baxter * Philippa: ** Philippa Baxter (Ancestor) * Paul: ** Paul Williamson (Ancestor) * Potter: ** Michelle Potter (Ancestor) * Pierce: ** Pierce Leon Notes * The name "Paige" for Patty Halliwell's fourth child was not chosen by Patty herself, the name was chosen by Sister Agnes, a nun who followed the wishes of Patty and her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, who asked Agnes to ensure that the child's name began with a "P". * Piper Halliwell was the first member of the Halliwell family to break the tradition, naming her first-born 'Wyatt' and her second 'Chris'. * When Phoebe suggested Piper and Leo give (Wyatt) the name Potter; it's possible she pulled this name from the Family Tree, as there is a "Michelle POTTER" listed. * As a different alphabet is used in Russia, Phoebe's name starts with an 'F' there, making the P3 club; S3 for 'sisters'. See Also * List of Used and Unused "P" Names References # The P Tradition - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Warren Category:Ancestors Category:Halliwell family